The Brilliant Sherlock Holmes
by Peoplewhoareawesome
Summary: John is confused about his feelings for Sherlock and they become clearer once Sherlock returns from the grave. One-shot. Short and sweet.


**A/N: Hello there. I'll keep this short. Johnlock fic set after Sherlock has returned. WARNING it's kinda cute. Enjoy!**

"So many things that you didn't say."

I nodded my head stiffly, my eyes averted. "Say them now."

I looked my therapist in the eye. I couldn't say. Not now. I just couldn't."No. I-I'm sorry I can't."

I looked towards the tall pale man staring holes in the computer. They were only memories. It had been a month since Sherlock had come home. He was starting to seem more human since. When he was gone I fell apart. I couldn't understand why. I never cried. I was a soldier. When Sherlock was gone I realized how much I cared for him. How much he meant to me. I realized how I loved every thing that annoyed me about him. I looked into his eyes. There was something about them. Something so beautifully unique and I couldn't take my eyes off them. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Oh how perfect he was. His hair, his smile, even his overly enthusiastic face whenever he found a case. Just the way he looked at me I loved. I loved how I was his only friend. I loved how he would stare at me. I loved "the look". I loved his coat, his hair his crazy experiments and his brilliant mind. I loved him. Holy shit I loved him. But I wasn't gay, I had been on countless dates, I found only women attractive, never a guy. I only loved him. Just him. He was an exception. Oh my god I'm in love. I-

"John." His perfect and even voice sliced though my thoughts shattering them in mid air.

"You're staring at me." He said. I quickly looked down and I felt my face grow hot.

"Are you alright John? Your face is red." Oh god just hearing him say my name made my whole body warm up. I felt embarrassed. I cleared my throat and got up.

"Yes. Yes I'm just fine. I was just uh going to make a cup of tea. Would you uh want some?" There was no response. Instead he looked straight at me with piercing eyes. His eyebrows were lowered and he looked as though he were studying me. Oh bloody hell no.

"John. Tell me what's bothering you. And don't bother lying I know you better than anyone and I can see it in your flushed face that you've been thinking so what is troubling you?" Oh god what do I say. I can't tell the truth I just can't.

"Sherlock. Just let me make a cup of tea. I started filling the tea kettle and I could feel his eyes on my the whole time. It brought an odd feeling into my stomach that wasn't nervousness. Once the kettle was on the stove I walked back to the worn arm chair and sat down. Sherlock's eyes followed me.

"I was just thinking about when you were gone. " Sherlock made a clicking sound and looked away annoyed.

"Yes but that's not all is it? You've realized something." I tried to look confused.

"Realized something?" I repeated.

"Yes you were staring at me for quite sometime. Nearly unblinkingly. Suddenly I noticed your eyebrows twitch and your eyes widen a fraction. You realized something. Then your face became red and you stuttered. Additionally your hands were shaking as you put the kettle on and turned on the sink for the hot water. You fidgeted and you were perfectly still before. But what? What were you thinking about? What did you suddenly realize? You were staring at me the entire time, you averted your gaze from me, you stuttered at me. This has never happened before when we are speaking. One more thing. When I asked what was bothering you you said it was about me. That was the first thing that popped into your mind was me. It was right there because you had been thinking about it but not just what you said not just when I was gone. Oh no there's more. The blush. What caused you to blush when you were thinking about me? What did you realize about me that would make you blush-"

"Sherlock. Stop." I was blushing harder than ever now. I knew that if I didn't stop him soon he'd figure everything out. Sometimes I cursed his brain. Sherlock looked up with a small smirk on his face.

"Why ask me to stop there? Why indeed..." "Sherlock, no." He looked like he was having too much fun. Suddenly his smirk dropped. His eyes widened. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. Bloody-"John?" He said. I looked up slightly annoyed.

"Yes."

"Are you..?" He trailed off. Oh shit. Oh this would ruin everything. Our friendship our detective business, everything. And all I could do was sit there and watch my heart brake before my eyes. Sherlock looked at me and slowly moved his hand to my cheek. I looked him in the eyes. This was not real. This could not be happening. Ever so gently he closed his eyes and I did the same. We leaned closer and closer until we were an inch apart. Then suddenly he closed the gap between us and pressed his lips against mine. We kissed softly. I couldn't even comprehend what was going on. Emotions were not enough and words were no where close. So I just melted. Melted into the man whom I loved with all my heart. I wrapped my arms around his neck and flicked my tongue over Sherlock's lips until he opened his mouth. Our tongues entwined and it felt like thousands of firecrackers were being lit inside my stomach. Alas we both needed air and broke apart. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Then we suddenly burst out laughing. I had never seen a bigger smile on Sherlock's face.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited for that." I said.

"I thought you weren't gay though." He said smiling.

"Well you don't exactly count do you Mr. Not Human." I teased. He smiled again.

" Robots can't feel love." Sherlock said as he pulled me in for another kiss.

He looked almost surprised, as if he had heard those words before. Impossible. I thought and closed my eyes letting the brilliant Sherlock Holmes amaze me again.

**A/N: Sorry there are probably many mistakes. Anyways thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
